Amor de Infancia
by MushRoomGirl
Summary: Un amor asesinado por el tiempo y la distancia, logrando que la historia quedara inconclusa. ¿Podrá renacer el fuego si constantemente es apagado?. Ichihime. Universo alterno. Cambio a Rating M.
1. Chapter 1

Ahh. Holas a todos.

Quien lo diría! Otro fic. La verdad, estoy algo enfermita y lo único que puedo hacer es dormir y pensar en mi habitación. En ese proceso, salió esta idea que….valga la redundancia, ya no me deja dormir y **tenía** que escribir.

Uf, sé que para futuro tal vez sea mala idea haber escrito este fic, que es largo, y aun siendo que mi internet murió. No sé como rayos subiré más capítulos, pero sé que lo haré.

Antes que todo. Es un Universo alterno y espero hacer uno como dios manda. En otras palabras con hollows y todo eso. (Sip, más trabajo. Más espera..xD). así que denle una oportunidad.

También debo decir que… sólo he creado, con mi malévola mente, este capítulo. No tengo idea de que seguirá…pero ahí veré que hacer. Soy espontanea y pienso seguir así. xD

Disclamer: Bleach no me pertenece, es obra completamente de Tite kubo, Pero utilizo los personajes para crear más Ichihismo en el mundo :D

* * *

Cap. 1

Orihime abrió los ojos hinchados y rojos. Suspiró cansada. Su pelo amontonado y despeinado le daba una apariencia vieja. Abrumada. La gente la miraba.

Una belleza marchita.

_¿Era lo correcto?._

Miró los asientos del avión y se sentó en el que le correspondía. En la ventana pudo mirar su reflejo y la luz del amanecer que moría para dar bienvenida a la mañana.

Junto a él, su corazón se desmoronaba y sólo quedaba el espacio vacío que se llenaba de pena y dolor.

_No tenía nada._

_No sabía que hacer._

_No aguantaba más._

Karakura ya no era un hogar para ella.

Cuando su hermano la acompañaba por las calles. Donde ser pequeña era no tener problemas. Donde días de lluvias significaban una sopa caliente y juegos de mesa. Donde la tristeza no tenía lugar.

Pero él murió.

Fue duro, pero a cambio, maravillosos amigos se le regalaron. Y conocer el primer amor fue la bendición más grande de su vida.

Pero él…

Dolor. Pena. Envidia.

Sólo quedaba eso. Todo se le había arrebatado. Y lo peor. No tenía a nadie a quien culpar.

O tal vez si.

Era demasiado débil para esa vida tan sufrida que le esperaba todas las mañanas. Era su culpa.

_— Es…es mi culpa_.—Levantó las piernas y las abrazó buscando el calor de su cuerpo. Forzándose a recordar buenos tiempos y sacarse de la mente el miedo que la estaba dejando desarmada, comenzó a acariciarse.

Las lágrimas pronto recorrieron el camino ya hecho por tanto tiempo.

Le escocía el cuerpo, los ojos y el alma.

Lo había hecho por amor.

Y por eso, Ella estaba _feliz_.

Si. Estaba feliz. Alguien que amaba de esa manera y sólo quería la felicidad del otro.

Eso era amar.

Debía estar feliz.

Los espasmos comenzaron en su cuerpo y tratando de no llorar alto, se mordió los labios hasta el punto de sangrar. Escondía la pena entre sus rodillas.

_— Estoy feliz_.—Murmuró ahogadamente.

Una mano cálida y al mismo tiempo fría toco su hombro.

_— Estoy feliz_.—Dijo más alto. La mano seguía en el hombro pero más firme. Se giró lentamente y totalmente rota dijo por última vez.

— .._¿E-estoy…estoy feliz_?.—

* * *

Refunfuñó para sus adentros al verificar la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y apresurando el paso para adelantar a la gente del frente, caminó a trote lento y dobló en la esquina más pronta para cortar camino.

Apretó el ceño al igual que la mano que se cernía en el portafolios de manera protectora y se adentró entre la multitud que esperaba ansiosa el cambio de luz para poder cruzar. La contaminación acústica y del aire le profirió el aumento de su mal humor ese día.

Que iluso.

Si hubiera sabido lo que el cruzar la calle le atraería…

Problemas o tal vez alegrías. Claro, dependiendo del punto de vista en que se tomase.

Aunque, para él en esos momentos, era bastante malo.

Si sólo se hubiera levantado unos minutos antes. O no hubiera pasado por un café exprés en el lugar que siempre lo compraba. O el simple hecho de haber sido un poco más paciente y hubiera tomado el camino por el que estaba acostumbrado para ir al trabajo.

Si nunca la hubiera conocido. Era lo mejor. Todo lo demás no tendría porque tener sentido y así suponía que su vida podría ser un poco más normal o menos extravagante y tan problemática.

El griterío de la gente vecina que casi rosaba su brazo, le hacia emitir gruñidos y parecer aún más huraño de lo que ya aparentaba en su vida. Los bocinazos de los autos continuaban como toda mañana.

Todo parecía bastante normal.

Un día más para Ichigo Kurosaki.

Un estresado día normal para Ichigo Kurosaki.

_O tal vez no._

Agradeció casi inconscientemente cuando la luz verde se mostró en lo alto del semáforo. La masa, monótona y ruidosa de gente madrugadora comenzó a moverse de apoco, haciendo más tortuoso el camino de Ichigo.

Nuevamente adelantó a una acaramelada pareja que parecía disfrutar de su mutua compañía, olvidando que estaban cruzando una calle.

Más tarde se preguntaría si fue un error o no el haberlo hecho.

Ya que así como_ fue_, _llegó._

— ¡Perdón!.—Abrió los ojos al notar la fría grava en su palma y estar de una forma levemente agachada. No había caído pero sólo fue por suerte. Recorrió con la mirada todos sus importantes papeles. Mojados, sucios. Irreparables papeles importantes.

La gente comenzó a rodearlos haciendo un semicírculo. Las miradas iban y venían.

_Perfecto._

Abrió la boca para insultar de manera continua a la persona que suponía, había tenido peor caída. No por nada había logrado casi votarlo. Había arremetido con fuerza.

Pero fue extraño.

Siempre leyó en libros, textos, novelas, etc. Que había gente que enmudecía por un shock o una fuerte impresión.

Nunca creyó en esas estupideces.

Pero al parecer, estaba lo suficientemente atontado para desmentir su pensamiento.

— ¡Lo siento!.—Miró su cabello, miró sus ojos, miró su cuerpo. Estaba igual, pero a la vez muy diferente. Orihime Inoue tampoco había prestado mucha atención a la persona con quien había chocado y con apresuro ordenaba sus propios importantes papeles y los de Ichigo. Se levantó y sacudió la común ropa de alguna persona ejecutiva supuestamente "Común". Pantalones y chaquetilla, negros, y la infaltable camisa blanca.— Perdón, estoy algo apurada y ando en las nubes.—Rió por lo bajo.— Lo lamento mucho.—Extendió la mano y ayudó a Ichigo para levantarse.

¿_No…no se acuerda de mi?._

— Uh. Toma. Creo que son todos.—Le ofreció los papeles e Ichigo con suerte pudo tomarlos.— Bueno. Debería irme.—dió una ultima sonrisa pero antes de irse propinó un gran grito.

_Tal vez si se acuerda de mí. Sólo es algo distraída, como siempre. _

— ¡Ichigo Kurosaki!.—Apuntó sorprendida. La aguda voz logró sacar del pequeño shock a Ichigo y sin querer una sonrisa furtiva.

— Tanto tiempo, Inoue.—

— ¡Es increíble! ¡Es increíble!.—De repente parecía hiperventilar. La sonrisa brillaba con tanta fuerza que parecía ser un sol.— ¡Yo te iba a ir a visitar hoy!. ¡Más tarde pero hoy!.—

Ichigo trataba de hacer un amago de sonrisa.

Ella tenía razón. Era increíble.

Después de 8 años sin verse se habían encontrado. Si no mal recordaba, Orihime se había ido al extranjero por asuntos de estudios. Como siempre estuvo sola y no sabía si tendría familiares o no, las becas y oportunidades que ofrecía la universidad pagarle eran para no despreciar. Aunque al final todo tenía sus costos.

— ¿No se supone que deberías estar estudiando en Estados Unidos?.— La sorpresa llenó su rostro pero fue cambiada de inmediato por otra sonrisa.

— Si. Se supone. Pero lo he dejado.—

— ¿Qué?. ¡Tenías grandes oportunidades!. No creo que las hayas dejado simplemente así ¿no?.—

Orihime suspiró.

— Si, si. Todavía las tengo. Simplemente que estudiar 3 carreras casi al mismo tiempo es cansador y aún con buenas notas debo pagar los gastos más básicos. Ya no me queda dinero.—Ichigo asintió, entendiendo su situación.— Así que me he tomado un año sabático. Necesito un empleo y como ha pasado algún tiempo sin ver a Tatsuki-chan y los demás, pensé que podría conseguir uno por acá. Así mato dos pájaros de un tiro.—Orihime sonrió.— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo han ido las cosas para ti?. ¿Estudias o trabajas?.—

— Me he convertido en doctor.—

— ¡Ah! ¡Has seguido los pasos de tu padre!. ¡Eso es genial!.—

— Si. También hemos puesto una clínica.—Orihime seguía sonriendo como siempre y asentía de vez en cuando. Se quedaron en silencios unos cuantos minutos, mirándose.

— Inoue…yo—

Un fuerte bocinazo cortó con la conversación. Ambos miraron hacia el lado por donde provenía el molestoso ruido y notaron que eran los únicos en la mitad de la calle y para mejorar todo, con la luz roja. Ichigo dió una mirada mortal a todos los conductores que seguían golpeando la bocina.

Orihime le tomó la mano y tiró de él. Se acercaron a la esquina, apresurados por donde Ichigo había cruzado.

— ¿Quieres un café?.— Ichigo encontró sus ojos con los de Orihime y sin pensar hizo una mueca. No era precisamente de desagrado. Sólo que se le hacia tremendamente extraño conversar con Inoue. Ahora que lo pensaba, esta parecía ser la conversación más larga y "grata" que había tenido con la chica en sus años escolares. Pero ella lo malinterpretó— ¡Ah, lo siento!. Eres doctor. Seguramente estarás demasiado ocupado y no quiero que alguien muera por mi culpa. Me sentiría demasiado mal.—

_Me he equivocado. Inoue sigue igual._

— No te preocupes. Puedo llamar para avisar que no iré. Alguien podrá cubrirme.—Orihime sonrió.

— ¿Entonces?.—

— Un café estaría bien.—

_Si. Sigue igual._

* * *

— ¡Llegué!.—Tatsuki saltó de la silla y atropelladamente abrió la puerta. Miró a su amiga cruzar el umbral y un abrazo desesperado concluyó con su ansiedad.

Hace dos días que Orihime había llegado de su largo viaje y a pesar de que sabía que lo único que quería era verla a ella, se tomó unos días para buscar un departamento y un buen empleo. Se había ofrecido para que se quedara unos días en su casa. Insistió, pero Orihime simplemente no quiso.

Había llegado casi sin nada.

— Orihime… Te he extrañado tanto. ¡Nunca me llamas, tonta!.—Le golpeó suavemente la cabeza y Orihime rió con ojos lagrimosos por la emoción.

— Me sale un poco costoso, Tatsuki-chan.—

— Da igual. Lo que vale es que ya estas aquí.—le invitó a pasar y rápido fue a su cocina a preparar algo para beber.—¡Me tenías preocupada!. Dijiste que llegarías cerca de las 2 y ya son las 5 de la tarde. ¿Pasó algo?.—

— Me encontré con Ichigo en la mañana.—La cabeza de Tatsuki se asomó por la puerta y sus ojos atónitos la miraron incrédula.— Hablamos mucho.—

— ¡P-pero se suponía que debías venirte de inmediato para acá! ¡Hablar con Ichigo podría—

— Tatsuki-chan. Ya no estoy enamorada de Ichigo.—Vió como se devolvía a la cocina y rápidamente regresaba con dos tazas de té verde con expresión interesada. — Ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso.—

Tatsuki se sentó y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Ya no es Kurosaki-kun?.—

Orihime rió tontamente.

— No. Ya no es Kurosaki-kun.— admiró la casa con nostalgia en su voz.— Hace mucho que dejó de ser Kurosaki-kun.—

Se sobresaltó al ver que Tatsuki le agarraba la cara y la hacia mirar fijamente.

_¡No puede ser!._

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— Ya no… Ya no es Kurosaki-kun.— susurró Tatsuki.

Algo cambió en la atmosfera. No sabía si era para bien o para mal.

Algo no encajaba.

Orihime Inoue ya no estaba enamorada de Ichigo.

¿Debía alegrarse?. Siempre supo que Orihime amaba de verdad a Ichigo en tiempos de escuela. Pero también, siempre supo que Ichigo no le correspondería. Fue un amor bastante tormentoso para la pelinaranja. Fue testigo de tardes en que el dolor sucumbía a su amiga y era horrible saber que nadie podía ayudarla.

Pero es que Ichigo…

¡Era un bobo!. Estaba segura que ni siquiera ahora se daría cuenta de que Orihime estaba enamorada de él.

En el caso que lo estuviera, claro.

Debería estar alegre, ¿Entonces, por qué se sentía muy dentro de ella que todo era un error?. Un amor duro y no correspondido que había acabado. Tenía que alegrarse ¿No?.

— Ichigo está casado con Rukia.—Orihime abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga.

— ¿En serio?.—Tatsuki asintió.— ¡Que bueno!.—

— ¡No!. ¡No es bueno!. Orihime, tú todavía estas enamorada de Ichigo ¿no?.

— Tatsuki-chan…Ya te dije q—

— ¡Orihime!.¡Escúchate!. ¡Morías por él!. ¡Todos sabíamos que tan enamorada estabas!. ¡Un amor tan grande como el tuyo…No puede acabarse tan fácilmente!— Tatsuki sintió la mano cálida de Orihime arriba de la suya. La miró a los ojos, buscando signos de dolor o algo.

Pero simplemente no había nada.

Ni dolor. Ni confusión por sus palabras.

_Nada._

Sólo comprensión. Como si una madre estuviera calmando a un niño intranquilo.

— No acabó fácilmente, Tatsuki-chan.—Era la primera vez que veía tanta seriedad en Orihime. Ahora era toda una mujer. Había madurado— Por algo me fui durante 8 años, ¿No crees?.—

"Dicen que el dolor hace madurar a la gente antes."

_Ya ni siquiera queda rastro de mí Orihime._

* * *

Rukia lo miró incrédula.

— ¿Qué?.—

— Inoue ha regresado a Japón.—Ichigo lanzó su chaqueta negra a la cama y prosiguió a quitarse la corbata. — Que bueno, ¿no?. Me ha dicho que ha regresado porque tenía ganas de vernos a todos.—

Apretó las sabanas mientras trataba de procesar toda la información de golpe. Rukia levantó la vista para encararlo.

— ¿Hablaste con ella?.—

— Si. Me la tope en la mañana.—

— Así que en la mañana estabas con ella y por eso no fuiste al trabajo, ¿Eh?.—Ichigo frunció el ceño.

— Si. ¿Y?. ¿Tengo que pedirte permiso para hablar con una vieja amiga?.—lanzó la corbata lejos, comenzó a enojarse.— Es tu amiga también, sabes. Me ha preguntado un montón por ti.—

Rukia arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Por mi?.—Abrió los ojos, aterrada.— ¿Sabe que estamos juntos?.—

— Algo así. No alca—

— ¡No le digas nada!—Ichigo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y por qué no?.—

— Simplemente porque no. Punto.—se giró y cubriéndose hasta el cuello con las sabanas, se dispuso a dormir.— Y no quiero que te acerques a ella.—Sintió como se hundía la cama por el peso de Ichigo a su lado. Se estremeció bajo el frío tacto de las manos del Pelinaranja en su pequeña cintura.

— Sabes que no te engañaría, Rukia. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente estar con alguien como Inoue.—movió la mano y la apretó contra la de Ichigo.

— Lo sé. Creo que siempre supe que sería así.—

— Entonces no desconfíes. No me gusta que desconfíes de mí. Yo no lo hago contigo.—Se mordió el labio inferior con mucha ansiedad.

— ¡No lo hago!. Ya te dije… Ya te dije que pasó entre Orihime y yo. No creo que le haga muy feliz saber de mí. Sólo es eso.—

— Pero eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Eran simples adolecentes de instituto y fue una simple pelea. Ni siquiera lo mencionó. Ella seguramente lo ha olvidado. Lo que deberías hacer tú.—

Rukia apretó los ojos con esfuerzo.

_Si… una simple pelea._

Apretó el puño.

_No debiste regresar, Orihime._

* * *

Bueno-bueno!.

Agradezco que lean este… Intento de historia. Tenía pensado hacer otro para remediar un poco… Lo lamentable del otro fic. haha.

Da igual. Agradezco review … y si hay algo malo. No sé…criticas y esas cosas, no tengan duda y háganlo. Prefiero que me digan que hago mal para mejorar a no saber…y bueno, seguir siendo mala. xD

Y….no tengo más que decir al parecer…xDD

Reviews~!

Atte. –Ryu-


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh. Holas a todos! ^^ . Por fin actualice este Fic!. La verdad es que ya tenía la idea más o menos lista pero no lo había hecho por tiempo… (sip, tiempo mal gastado en juegos online xDDD.) Pero tenía que apresurarme y hacerlo hoy ya que el Word dejará de existir para mi desde mañana —.—(uh…que horrible tener que descargar word cada vez que caducan TT_TT)

Pero bueno! Así son las cosas! Gracias por leer y manden reviews~!

* * *

Cap. 2

Miró sorprendida como la puerta se alzaba y giró la cabeza para dar un vistazo por completo mientras seguía en su espera.

El jardín era bastante pequeño pero aun así se veía amplio por la falta de plantas y adornos que bien ella podría haber puesto para decorar. Sonrió para si mientras veía sólo el pasto verde como alfombra y alcanzando un largo feo y que estaba dando una mala impresión. Supuso que este seria el tipo de cosas que a Ichigo no le importaría. Nunca prestó atención de lo que decía la gente de él, menos si eran cosas malas.

_Eso es una de las cosas que me gustaban de Ichigo._

Arrugó la nariz y siguió ojeando descaradamente.

La rejilla era negra. Normal, Ya que era la casa donde él vivía era de esperarse esa falta de tacto al elegir ese tipo de cosas. No se hubiera sorprendido si le hubieran dicho que la reja había estado así un par de años, ya que a pesar de la negrura se atisbaba un poco de óxido a los finales y la pintura empezaba a carcomerse y pronto caería de a pedazos.

Y después, la casa.

Y bueno era…una casa de dos pisos bastante grande. Podía decir que estaba algo descuidada y que con un poco de ayuda, mejoraría bastante su aspecto. Aunque si hiciera algo así, dejaría de ser totalmente de su estilo. Porque esta casa prácticamente gritaba que era de Ichigo Kurosaki. Y su color…

¿Pintar con un verde acuoso y opaco con matices de gris una casa?. Aguantó la risita traviesa.

Y si no fuera por las cortinas con colores burdeos que alegraba un poco el lugar, el sitio sería siniestro. Sin contar que el invierno ayudaba con su frio.

Abrió los ojos al ver que se removían y volvió a tocar insistentemente.

—¡Rukia-chan! ¡Ya te he visto!, ábreme por favor.— Un golpe sordo por la caída se escuchó claramente y la maldición que profirió no tardó en aparecer. Se mordió el labio nerviosa mientras volvía a golpear. —¿Estás bien, Rukia-chan?. ¿Rukia-chan?.—

—Vete Orihime. — Parpadeó confundida al escuchar la voz algo hosca de Rukia.

El sentimiento de molestia y leve dolor se instaló en su pecho. Las ganas de irse la llenaron por completo y la presión de su garganta anunció que tenía miedo y quería llorar. Nunca pensó que sería tan difícil.

Pero de una forma u otra_, lo lograría_.

—Ah-h bu-bueno. Vine p-porque ayer a Ichigo-kun se les cayeron unos papeles y a mi también, y pensé que había tomado los míos, pe-pero parece que me equivoque y adem—

—Déjalos en el piso. Yo ya los iré a recoger después.—

—¡Oh, no!. No entiendo mucho de estas cosas de doctores pero esto parece bastante importante para dejar que se ensucien. Seguramente Ichigo-kun se enojaría mucho y yo no quiero eso.—

Rukia levantó la mirada sorprendida del piso. Yacía sentada contra la Puerta mientras abrazaba sus piernas e inconscientemente ejercía fuerza para que en ningún momento fuera abierta. Su cara decaída y todavía en pijama a pesar de ser altas horas de la mañana, dejaba a la vista que no había ido al trabajo y que también, ni siquiera se le cruzaba por la mente hacer algo en el día. Frunció el ceño rehusándose en pensar la cercanía de Ichigo y Orihime sólo en un día y la presunta manera de llamar a su pareja con el distintivo de "kun". Llenó de forma rápida su cabeza con la vista de la desordenada casa.

Maldijo entre dientes y soltó con amargura.

—¿Ichigo-kun?.— Casi divisó la cara de sorpresa de Orihime.

—Ah, si, Ichigo-kun. Me lo encontré la otra vez y tuvimos una pequeña colisión.—Escuchó la risa nerviosa de ella por detrás de la puerta.—Ahí fue cuando a ambos se nos cayeron las cosas y yo torpemente tome las de él. Lo siento.—

—Ya me lo has dicho, Orihime. Y yo ya te he dicho que dejes los papeles en el suelo y que los recogeré más tarde.—

—Pe-pero…Ichigo-kun-

Su enojo la sobrepasó y en una rápida maniobra, abrió la puerta con fuerza para encararla y por primera vez, gritarle en la cara que se largara de una vez por todas.

Pero simplemente no pudo.

Sintió que su garganta se secó y la lengua se le hizo un nudo tremendo. El corazón le saltaba en el pecho de una manera impresionante y supo de inmediato lo que estaba segura, ya había olvidado.

_Traición._

Todavía no estaba preparada para mirar a Orihime a la cara.

—¡Rukia-chan!.—Orihime sonrió como solía hacer antes de irse y se precipito para darle un abrazo fuerte y amistoso. Se separó de ella y sus ojos acuosos destilaban felicidad por verla.

Se sintió mal, como nunca antes. La culpabilidad que se había presentado los primeros años y que con el paso del tiempo disminuyó hasta convertirse en nada, le llegó como un golpe y mucho peor.

Se preguntó por dentro una y otra vez como era que su comportamiento no había cambiado nada, ya que cada uno de sus gestos parecían motivados por su vieja amistad, y la furia, enojo y decepción no estaban, como siempre pasaba en sus pesadillas.

Si ella hubiera estado en los zapatos de Orihime. Si ella hubiera sufrido la traición que había cometido con Orihime…

Estaba más que segura.

_La odiaría para siempre._

—¿Entonces… por qué actúas de esta manera?.—susurró en un hilo de su voz. Y levantó la mirada para ver esos ojos plateados. Inocentes y amables.

_Su querida amiga._

Orihime la miró aun con lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos por la emoción de verla y dió un estremezón. Abrazándose a si misma por el frio, sonrió.

—¡Aha! ¡Hola Rukia-chan!. — Levantó la carpeta que contenía las hojas y se la extendió hasta posarla en las manos de Rukia.—Aquí están. Ya que terminé mi trabajo, ¡Me voy!. Tatsuki-chan dijo que volviera pronto porque en la noche hará frio. Nos vemos, Rukia-chan.—Sonrió por ultima vez y se giró dispuesta a retirarse. Rukia la miró perpleja al ver que se devolvía rápidamente a darle un abrazo como si fuera una niña pequeña. Comenzó a llorar.—R-Rukia-chan, y-yo Hice e-este viaje p-para encontrar trabajo. Pero t-también quería decirte qu-que— La escuchó gimotear y vió que se alzó hasta poder verle los ojos.

Y Rukia sonrió.

—Te p-perdono, Rukia-chan.—Rukia la abrazó con fuerza y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Orihime mientras sentía que flotaba de alegría. Sintió que correspondía y ambas comenzaron a llorar con fuerza en la puerta.

* * *

Ichigo enarcó una ceja para después rascarse con nerviosismo la mejilla. Levantó la hoja y miró fijamente.

Una foto de Orihime.

Frunció el ceño y sentado en la silla de su oficina en horas de almuerzo, ojeaba lo que parecía ser el Currículo de Orihime Inoue. Exasperado volvió a preguntarse una vez más.

_¿Cómo mierda llegó esto aquí?._

Y no solamente una hoja, en su maleta había encontrado aproximadamente unas diez, más otros papeles. A pesar de ser una situación bastante extraña, la sonrisa de lado que le provocó la torpeza de Orihime, lo mantuvo embobado. Que podía decir, Orihime era una de las personas que prácticamente sería normal este tipo de cosas en su vida diaria.

Suspiró sonoramente mientras volvía a rascarse la mejilla.

Tendría que volver a verla.

El pensamiento lo amargó un poco.

No era como si tuviera que pedirle permiso a Rukia por esto, ya que sabía que se enojaría aunque no lo admitiera, pero no podía negar que el sentimiento de molestia le estaría rondando por la cabeza toda la mañana.

_Mierda._

¡Había dejado de ser el gran macho por el estúpido matrimonio!. ¡No podía ser que el que llevara los pantalones aquí fuera Rukia!.

Gruñó por debajo.

—Haré las cosas que yo quiera.— Finalizó con orgullo y buscó entre los papeles de Orihime la dirección de ella. Leyó con cuidado hasta que dió con algo que le captó aun más su interés.

_Estado civil: …_

Levantó la vista y la alejó mirando la puerta. Se cubrió la cara con una mano.

Esto no tenía nada que ver con él. Y no es que quisiera saber, le daba igual si Orihime tenía pareja o no. Ella era adulta, podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida aunque era algo molestoso saber que la tierna Orihime hacia cosas de grandes. Se detuvo ahí y pasando por alto lo exaltado que estaba, tomo aire y trató de leer de nuevo. Susurro una maldición.

_Era como si estuviera invadiendo la privacidad de Orihime._

Abrió de apoco la mano separando los dedos y bajando la vista se dispuso a saber si de verdad Orihime tendría pareja.

—¡Ichigo!.— El casi infarto que le provocó Isshin al entrar precipitadamente a su oficina lo dejó agobiado y cansado. El sentimiento de culpabilidad se palpaba en su cara y rápidamente bajó la hoja y la escondió de su vista. Una vena saltó en su sien mientras miraba a su padre con enojo.

—¡Ya te dije que tocaras antes de entrar, Viejo desgraciado!.—Isshin sonrió. Melodramáticamente mientras se sentaba al frente de Ichigo.

—¡Oh, Hijo! ¡Siempre he visto a los padres sorprender a sus hijos viendo revistas porno y esas cosas, pero nunca lo imagine de ti!—

—¡No hago esas cosas!.—El brazo fuerte de Isshin pasó por sus hombros y se acerco a él para susurrarle algo.

—Que no te de vergüenza, Ichigo. Aun los hombres casados necesitan un poco de privacidad para…— Bajó la vista hacia donde escondía la hoja y volvió a mirarlo con las cejas levantadas. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro y su sonrisa boba le dió apariencia pervertida.—"Jugar".—

Con un golpe se libró de él y se levantó a tiempo para correr y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

—Tengo algo que hacer, así que me voy. Y por favor… deja de ver tanta TV.—

* * *

—Mierda…— Se acomodó bien la bufanda negra en su cuello para que no se filtrara ningún rastro de aire congelado. Sentía con molestia las puntas de los dedos frías, posiblemente moradas por lo cual manejaba el maletín a tiempos y mantenía una en el bolsillo de la chaqueta negra para que estuviera caliente al momento de cambiarla de mano. Dió un suspiro forzado y notó el vapor elevarse hasta perderse de su vista. El invierno cada vez se volvía más frio.

Caminó con apresuro por las calles después de haber aparcado el auto deportivo en un lado y dejarle con alarma. Como siempre, su postura enfadada e imponente lograba sacar miradas inquisitivas por el barrio de, al parecer, un estatus social medio. Dió un alarido entre dientes al ver gotas pequeñas estrellarse en suelo al compas con el fuerte sonido que hacían sus zapatos contra la grava. Era de esperarse, siempre le pasaban cosas malas. Inconscientemente pensó si esto sería un tipo de castigo por ir a ver a Orihime sin decirle algo a Rukia. Se repitió una vez más que el podía hacer lo que quisiera y llegando a una calle sin salida, revisó por ultima vez la dirección previamente anotada en un papel, para dar con la casa.

Y de inmediato comenzó el martirio.

Cuando iba a tocar el timbre, algo escondido por los arbustos, un nerviosismo impropio de él lo llenó por completo. Varios intentos le tomaron apretar un simple botón. El hecho de que estaba llamando a la puerta donde Orihime se estaba quedando le provocaba ansiedad como ninguna cosa lo había hecho hasta ahora.

_¡Aprieta el maldito botón antes de que llamen a la policía!._

Apretó la mandíbula y su pose se volvió completamente recta. Levantó su mano sudorosa y sostuvo el aliento.

—¿Quién anda ahí?.—Abrió los ojos y miró con estupor a Tatsuki.

_¡Era obvio que Orihime se vendría a quedar con Tatsuki!._

—¿Ichigo?.—El aludido la miró con atención y no pudo esconder su sorpresa. Tatsuki tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo pero su cara estaba completamente igual. Su mirada dura y a la vez agradable lo recibió al igual que él, con sorpresa.

—Hey, Tatsuki.—Nuevamente esa extrañeza que lo embargaba cuando sentía que algo estaba mal. Notó la decepción de ella en sus ojos y él sabía el por qué. Claramente él no debía sorprenderse de ver que ella había cambiado con el tiempo, quien sabía, hasta podía tener hijos.

Su decepción por él era el estar sorprendido por algo que nunca debió de ser.

_Había abandonado a Tatsuki como su amigo_.

Después de casarse, nunca entendió la actitud reacia de Tatsuki hacia Rukia y por ella, dejaron de juntarse. Nunca supo de ella después de eso, y si debía mencionarlo ahora, tampoco de Chad e Ishida, ni de ninguno de sus otros amigos de instituto. Sólo Renji aparecía de vez en cuando por la casa ya que trabajaba con el hermano de Rukia.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y cohibido, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?.—La dureza en su voz le hizo pensar que no era un buen momento para estar ahí y que debía irse, pero no se movió porque sus pies le pesaban demasiado para hacerlo.

—¿Está Inoue?.—

—No.— Arrugó la nariz e intensifico el ceño. La simple respuesta no daba para dudas, aun así se preguntó si mentiría para esconder a Orihime solamente por su enojo hacia él.

—¿Se está quedando aquí?.—

—No.—

—Me estas mintiendo, Tatsuki. Ella me dijo que se quedaría aquí unos días.— Tatsuki se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó a un costado de la puerta. Su postura daba a entender que esto demoraría y que no tenía pensado dejarlo entrar aunque ya estaba rompiendo a llover.

—Es verdad, se suponía que se quedaría acá. Le dije que lo hiciera.—Su voz sonó enojada mientras hablaba de Orihime.—Pero no me hizo caso. Creo que fue a ver si podía arrendar su antigua casa. No tengo idea.—

Ichigo titubeó.

—¿No tienes idea?.—Tatsuki asintió.

—De todas maneras, ella ya esta grande. Puede hacer lo que quiera sin tenerme encima de ella todo el día, y respetaré eso. Aun así, ¿Para qué la quieres?.—

—Tengo unos papeles de ella. Quiero devolvérselos.—Tatsuki bajó un escalón de la entrada de su casa todavía protegida por el techo para no mojarse y extendió una mano.

—Yo se los daré cuando la vea.—

El mismo se sorprendió al sentir sus palabras correr fuera de su boca sin pensarlas.

—_No, Yo quiero dárselas. Quiero verla a ella.—_Tatsuki frunció el ceño y bajó la mano. Estaba enojada. — Hace mucho que no la veo y me gustaría saber algo de ella. Seguramente querrá ver a Rukia. Y quiero darle trabajo.— Dijo rápidamente sintiendo la necesidad de decir la razón por la cual quería verla personalmente. Tatsuki apretó aun más el ceño.

—Ni lo pienses. Orihime la verá cuando ella quiera hacerlo, y si por cualquier motivo viene a mi triste, tú serás el culpable y te golpeare como debí haber hecho hace tiempo.—Sus palabras destilaron veneno y rencor guardado. Su mirada llena de determinación bastó para saber que todo lo que decía sería hecho si cometía algún error. Se giró con lentitud dándole un último vistazo y entró a la casa. — Vete.—

El sonido del portazo resonó con fuerza en su cabeza y murió con la lluvia. Se giró sintiendo adormiladas las piernas y con el cuerpo completamente empapado, caminó desorientado hacia donde se encontraba el auto. Una pena lo embargó pero que tragó y decidió no sentirla nunca más.

_Había hecho algo muy malo en el pasado para que esto estuviera pasando ahora._

Fin Cap. 2

* * *

Waaah! Quiero decir también (no sé si lo he hecho) que mañana, Lunes, entraré al colegio ( D: ) Lo peor de todo es que es mi último año y tendré que estar full pendiente de ello. Gracias a dios puedo decir que ya no es un problema para mi decidir que ser cuando grande! (Eso me tenía muy muy complicada). Bueno, el punto es que no estoy segura cuando pueda actualizar, pero si que habrá actualización! No se preocupen. Además con esto de los temblores y que se han destruido colegios por el sector donde estudio, mi colegio los recibirá y tendré jornada única! (Sólo iré en la mañana, no todo el día como solía hacer! WII!)

Otra cosa. Creo que el cap. fue triste o.o xDDD. Bueno, quiero saber el punto de vista de ustedes, no el mío.

Mil gracias por leer y apreciaría mucho un review~! (me salió rima xD )

Atte. –Ryu-


	3. Chapter 3

Holas!.

Muy buenas! Realmente me estoy sintiendo orgullosa. He estado actualizando y haciendo todo el trabajo de Fic´s que tenía pendiente. Estoy hecha una maquina xD. Y realmente prefiero quedarme así. Pronto subiré otro Fic de los que tenía planeado y…seré feliz. xDD.

* * *

Cap. 3

Abrió los ojos cuando hubo cruzado el umbral de la casa y apoyado en el marco de la puerta del comedor para no caer.

— ¿I-Inoue?.—

La aludida levantó la vista mientras divertida reía con Rukia sin saber ninguna de las dos del recién llegado, mientras parecían hacer un tipo de extraña comida. Rukia fue la primera en saltar.

— ¡Ichigo, Llegaste!—Corrió hacia el y le abrazó de manera muy cariñosa. Ichigo bajó la mirada hasta ella y enarcó una ceja. Volvió a mirar a Orihime. — ¿Tienes hambre?, Orihime ha cocinado un no sé qué pero que se come mucho por Estados Unidos. Esta bastante bueno.—Y metió con fuerza la extraña cosa en su boca.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan enfermo al tragar algo tan repugnante.

— ¡M-maldita enana!. —

_¡Sabía que tramaba algo malo!. _

Era demasiado extraño ser recibido de manera tan "normal" para él y teniendo como esposa a Rukia, "normal" dejaba de ser una palabra de su diccionario. Aun así trató de sonreír y parecer de lo más bien, excluyendo el hecho de que sabía que ya se estaba poniendo verde y las ganas de vomitar prácticamente le atacaban.

Sintió la risa inocente de Orihime detrás de Rukia y se acercó a él, levantando la mano para recibir el abrigo de él.

— Bienvenido a casa, Ichigo-kun. Cámbiate de inmediato. Puedes resfriarte si te quedas así mucho tiempo.—Rukia asintió fervientemente mientras de un brusco tirón, le quitaba la chaqueta negra y la tiraba al piso. Orihime sonrió amablemente mientras la recogía y parecía desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación donde dejaban las lavadoras y secadoras.

Contrariado miró a Rukia.

—¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?.—

_¿Era su imaginación, o parecía tener dos esposas totalmente opuestas?_

Rukia levantó los hombros y se apartó nuevamente por lo frío que estaba.

— Ha venido a dejarte unos documentos que perdiste. — Pudo casi leer sus labios al pronunciar calladamente "Idiota".— Y la he invitado a pasar. De todas formas ha estado lloviendo demasiado fuerte para dejar que se fuera sin más. ¡Así que te cambias, y la llevas a su casa!.—Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—¡Estoy cansado!. ¡Pudiste perfectamente ir a dejarla tú, para algo tienes auto!.—Rukia hizo un ademán mientras veía la televisión del comedor, sin prestarle atención. Ichigo profirió un gran suspiro agotador.—He tenido un día de mierda. ¿Podrías al menos, no empeorarlo?.—

—¡Oh!. ¡Por favor, no discutan por algo así!. Puedo irme yo sola.—Orihime apareció casi corriendo por detrás, alarmada. Agitaba sus brazos y sonreía con fingida autosuficiencia.—¡Soy fuerte, una lluvia como esta no me hará nada!. ¡Además de todo, me encanta la lluvia!.—Dió una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras le pasaba a Ichigo una toalla bastante caliente. Ichigo la miró de reojo.

— No te preocupes, Orihime. Ichigo te estuvo buscando en la mañana, así que si te va a dejar, podrá decirte lo que quiera decirte sin tenerme presente.—Ichigo negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras Rukia lo miraba aburridamente. —¿Cierto, Ichigo?.--

Nervioso, tomó la toalla que Orihime le ofrecía con una sonrisa y se tapó la cara, escondiéndose. ¿Cómo rayos Rukia sabía que la estaba buscando?. Se suponía que estaba clara que él estaría en el trabajo. No había forma de que llamara para allá, ya que no le gustaba hablar con su padre y estaba seguro de que Renji tampoco sabía que estaba buscando a Orihime, por si Rukia lo llamaba y le preguntaba a el pelirrojo por él, y si fuera asi, todavía ni siquiera sabía que Orihime había llegado.

Una gota cayó por su sien.

_Me he casado con un monstruo._

—¿Es verdad, Ichigo-kun?. No quiero importunar de ninguna manera. He sido yo la que ha venido sin avisar, así que si no tienes nada que decirme, puedo irme ya.—Ichigo sintió como la duda se establecía en él.

¿Dejarla irse sola o no?.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?. Claro que quería hablar con ella, pero en la forma que lo había dicho Rukia, estaba más que claro que le molestaba, a pesar de que prácticamente le había dado permiso para hacerlo. Miró durativo a Rukia quien parecía perdida en la TV mientras comenzaba a cambiar los canales rápidamente sentada en la cómoda silla al lado del calefactor. Lo mejor era no tener problemas y dejar que Orihime se fuera a casa sola. Había dejado en claro que le daba igual mojarse un poco. No debería mostrarse preocupado por Orihime si Rukia había reaccionado de esa manera. Seguramente ya se estaba haciendo una idea completamente opuesta a la que él tenía.

Arrugó el ceño, abrumado.

_¿Y que idea tengo yo?._

Hizo memoria y reforzó el pensamiento de que sólo le hablaría de trabajo.

— Si. No hay necesidad de estar solos para decirte que me parece que hay un vacante en el hospital.—Orihime levantó ambas cejas, sorprendida. — Si es que te interesa. Sino, no importa. Pero sólo era eso.—Comentó al final sintiéndose bastante estúpido por levantar la voz con la última frase para que Rukia se enterara.

—¡Oh!. ¡Claro que sí me interesa!.—Sonrió ampliamente e Ichigo no pudo con el atisbo de sonrisa que se precipitó por la comisura de los labios. — Muchas gracias, Ichigo-kun.—Dió una reverencia y se inclinó un poco para que Rukia la viera por el marco de la puerta. — ¡Adiós, Rukia-chan!. ¡Nos vemos pronto!.—Agitó la mano al igual que Rukia y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para llegar a la puerta. — ¡Adiós Ichigo-kun!.—Y la cerró tras de si.

Se quedó unos minutos parados escuchando como la lluvia azotaba la puerta y el viento lograba crear sonidos espeluznantes. Una gran tormenta eléctrica parecía avecinarse con todo.

El golpe de Rukia le hizo casi inclinarse por completo.

—¡¿Q-Qué demonios te pasa?. — Abrió los ojos mientras veía como Rukia subía rápidamente las escaleras hacia la habitación. No podría asegurarlo con total claridad, pero pudo notar cuando pasó a su lado un atisbo de tristeza. Suspiró agotado y con el malhumor golpeándole los talones.

¿Cómo demonios quería que él supiera que hacer al respecto?. Había dejado a Orihime irse sola por la sencilla razón de que estaba seguro que Rukia se enojaría con él a pesar de que no le dijera.

"_Las mujeres son demasiado contradictorias. Se enojan porque no haces lo que quieren siendo que ellas mismas no quieren que lo hagas. " _

Arrugó el ceño y caminó hacia la habitación de lavandería para sacarse la ropa con la toalla en mano. Sólo cuando hubo cruzado la puerta y detenido a mirar la habitación, fue cuando corrió hacia la salida y con un grito alertó a Rukia que iba en busca de Orihime.

* * *

— Idiota.— Susurró Rukia en un lado mientras miraba por la ventana como Ichigo corría hacia el auto, totalmente mojado y sin ningún abrigo. Dejó de mirar al ver que la ventana ya estaba completamente empañada por su aliento y caminó hacia la gran cama, acostándose y tapándose completamente.

Era increíble, casi inconcebible que todavía tuviera esos sentimientos.

Después de 8 largos años seguía celosa de Orihime.

_Y Siempre lo estaría._

* * *

Caminó dando pequeños saltitos alegres. Sonreía a cada instante y levantaba la cara con los ojos apretados para que la lluvia cayera libremente por su cara.

Definitivamente las lluvias en Japón era lo mejor.

En Estados Unidos eran bastantes buenas, pero en Japón tenía otro significado.

— Me pregunto si estará abierta alguna tienda para comprar sopa.—Habló para si y dió un salto fuerte haciendo que el agua que estaba en el pequeño hundimiento cerca de la acera chapoteara y embarrara toda su ropa de una vez. Rió tontamente y comenzó a correr.

Era libre.

Estaba feliz.

Ahora nada la ataba a este lugar. Todos los sentimientos malos se habían ido. El dolor ya no se había paseado en ella desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y casi sintió que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se mezclaban con el agua dulce del cielo. Estaba tan rebosante de alegría que al mismo tiempo le daba una honda pena.

Pena por saber lo rota que estaba la gran familia de amigos que tenía.

Hubiera querido que todo lo que le contó Rukia en su visita fuera mentira. Lo deseo tanto.

_Ishida-kun._

_Sado-kun._

_Tatsuki-chan._

_Por una tonta pelea todo el mundo se ha separado._

Que cruel el destino para hacer que todo terminara como había terminado.

Pero ella haría que todo volviera a la normalidad. Lograría que por lo menos, se vieran nuevamente, que se dejara todo el rencor atrás y volvieran a ser amigos.

Al fin y al cabo, ella, que estaba en medio de todo y había logrado perdonar, los demás también podrían hacerlo.

— Ya que los amigos deben estar siempre juntos.—

Paró bruscamente cuando sintió el trueno resonar por todos los rincones de la calle. Y a pesar del fuerte sonido se sintió relajada.

"_Me pregunto cómo estará U-_

Levantó la vista a volver escuchar ese sonido que se distorsionaba con la lluvia. Una luz brillante que no provenía del cielo la hizo girar.

—¡Inoue!.—Abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras se acercaba trotando hacia Ichigo quien salía del auto y trataba de cubrirse inútilmente con los brazos. Notó curiosa que protegía algo contra su pecho. — ¡Por dios, mujer! ¡Metete de inmediato al auto!.—Orihime se sintió levemente cohibida por el tono de voz de Ichigo y dudó un poco antes de hacer lo que el había ordenado.

Se sintió realmente culpable al sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y notar como estilaba el agua por su ropa. Estaba lloviendo tan fuerte y estaba tan alejada, en su mundo, que no notó que estaba mojada hasta el tuétano. Exprimió su pelo contra el abrigo húmedo para evitar mojar al menos, la cabecera del asiento.

— Toma, ponte esto. ¡Bah! ¡Ya da igual!.—Y tiró hacia atrás la toalla que le había pasado en la casa de él. Sonrió agradecida por el gesto. — No debiste irte así. Iba a ir a dejarte aunque Rukia no lo hubiera querido.—

—¿De verdad?.—Ichigo miró hacia otro lado y prendió el motor.

— Si. ¿Acaso no ves como está lloviendo?. Te daría Pulmonía si te dejaba irte así.—

— Pero tu has venido igual.—Ichigo la miró y sintió como el frio de antes se le escapaba por los poros de la cara. Avergonzado se rascó la mejilla y dirigió la mirada hacia el frente. — Es diferente. Yo…Es d-diferente.—Escuchó la risilla burlesca pero inocente de Orihime.

— Has tartamudeado, Ichigo-kun.—

— Hm.—

Comenzaron a andar bastante despacio por las calles ya que el agua dejaba una visión muy borrosa y limitada y a pesar de que las escobillas no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro y tenía prendida la luz del auto, no había mucho caso seguir así.

Ichigo golpeó el manubrio y dió un suspiro exasperado. Miró con enojo la lluvia y apretó el botón para que el aire caliente llenara el auto.

— Se ha cortado la luz.—Ichigo miró por la ventana de ella y notó la oscuridad de la calle. Se giró en su asiento y trató de mirar para atrás, pero la cortina de agua que caía se lo impidió. — Rukia-chan debe estar muy preocupada.—

— Nah. Tal vez este durmiendo a pierna suelta por ahí.—Orihime lo miró de reojo.

— Conoces mucho a Rukia-chan. ¿Hace cuanto que están casados?.—La pregunta lo pilló con la guardia baja. No es que fuera una pregunta muy privada o algo, pero le pareció bastante extraño por parte de Orihime.

— Algunos meses.—

—¿En serio, tan poco?.—Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—¿No me crees?.—Orihime sonrió.

— Si, pero me sorprende.—Bajo la mirada y arrugó la nariz levemente, incomoda. Cuando ella se fue a Estados Unidos y con las cosas que habían pasado, pensó realmente que Rukia e Ichigo estarían de inmediato juntos. Como decía, le sorprendía de sobremanera que esperaran 8 años para concretar la relación.

— Y…— Carraspeó nervioso. — Digo, ¿Tienes novio, o algo?.—Orihime parpadeó confusa y se removió en el asiento sintiéndose húmeda y comenzando a tener frío. Lo miró directo a los ojos.

— No lo sé.—

Ichigo enarcó una ceja, perplejo.

¿"No lo sé" era una respuesta valida?. Y más aun, ¿Acaso "No lo sé" era respuesta?.

Ahora era él quien se removía en el asiento.

Tal vez la pregunta le había incomodado lo suficiente para decir algo tan tonto como "No lo sé" y no había contestado sinceramente. Tal vez lo estaba invitando a que preguntara nuevamente o ahondara aun más en el tema. Nuevamente salió a relucir el pensamiento de "Mujeres contradictorias".

Lo mejor era no meterse. Mantenerse en una posición neutra. Así no se vería como un entrometido si fuera la situación de que le molestara el tema y tampoco se mostraría demasiado interesado en ese tipo de cosas.

Ya que a él le importaba muy poco.

_Casi nada._

—¿No lo sé?.—Sintió el deseo de darse ahí mismo un buen golpe. Se suponía que no le interesaba. Orihime nunca le había interesado, pero _¿Y ahora?._

Era verdad que cuando eran más pequeños, en el colegio, era una de las chicas más lindas y sobresalientes. Y a pesar de que la conocía hacía mucho tiempo por ser amigos algo "cercanos" y tener un especial cariño mutuo, nunca le llamó demasiado la atención. Porque eran jóvenes, casi niños en ese entonces. _Ella_ era una niña.

Ahora el asunto era diferente porque Orihime no era una niña. Ahora era una _mujer._

_¡Y que mujer!._

Pero él estaba casado. Y si debía afrontarlo, si, Orihime le gustaba meramente en lo físico, pero nada más. La curiosidad que sentía hacia ella era simplemente porque no la había visto hacía varios años. Si hubiera sido antes de irse, nunca estaría preguntando este tipo de cosas.

_Porque la tenía al alcance de la mano._

Se sintió satisfecho con ese pensamiento. Porque no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Y por ello realmente quedó perplejo y atónito al darse cuenta que la tenía contra el vidrio y estaba tratando de besarla casi salvaje y descontroladamente.

—¡I-Ichigo-kun!.—Pudo articular Orihime antes de sentir los cálidos labios de Ichigo encima de los suyos con fiereza. Cerró los ojos al instante que el estremecimiento le recorría toda la espina dorsal. Sus manos capturadas por las de él se apretaban en sus muñecas y sentía el calor del cuerpo de Ichigo subir considerablemente.

"_¡¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?"._

Era lo único que le llegaba a la cabeza mientras volvía a besar a Orihime aun más fuerte que la primera vez, perdiéndose en su olor y el calor que amenazaba con volverlo loco. Sentía sus pechos, su temblante cuerpo bajó el suyo y la necesidad de apegarse más a ella parecía hacerse cada vez más y más demandante.

Mordió levemente el labio de ella y notando que Orihime no reaccionaba, tomó la oportunidad de introducir su lengua en su boca.

El sabor. La textura. El movimiento de ella contra su lengua. El simple hecho de hacer esto y en las circunstancias. Todo.

Todo lo hacia mucho más excitante.

Y literalmente tocó el cielo.

Lo cual le dolió mucho más al ver como caía de manera abrupta al puto infierno.

La respiración de Orihime era totalmente desigual al igual que la de él. La mejilla le ardía demasiado y le hacia sentir mucho más acalorado.

Orihime realmente había aprendido algunas cuantas cosas en Estados Unidos, como por ejemplo, dar buenos golpes.

_Increíbles y dolorosos golpes._

— Perdón, yo…— Tragó y por acto de las emociones revoloteando todavía en él, se relamió los labios tratando de buscar ese sabor tan especial que había hallado en la boca de ella.—No sé lo que me pasó.—Su pecho bajaba y subía y sentía como el libido no cedía, logrando que aun sintiera las ganas de volver y besarla, llegando incluso a desear aun más que simples besos. Todavía sentía la piel erizada y la opresión en su estomago. Apretó con molestia el botón para cambiar a aire frío en vez de caliente del auto.—Lo lamento mucho. —

— N-no te p-preocupes.—Orihime por su parte tenía el cabello hecho un completo lío y su rostro era de un rojo brillante. A pesar de haber sido sólo algunos minutos de completo éxtasis, sentía sus labios hinchados y calientes. Era un dolor bastante placentero. — No es tu culpa. Ha sido culpa del clima. Esta raro y hace a la gente comportarse raro.—

Ichigo sintió como la risa contagiosa se le pegaba al igual que a Orihime.

¿El clima?.

Realmente estaban lo suficientemente nerviosos para decir el disparate más inverosímil del mundo y creérselo.

_Porque esto iba mucho más allá del clima._

— Mejor voy a dejarte antes de que el clima empeore aun más.—

— Me parece lo mejor.—

Ichigo aceleró aun con el corazón latiéndole a mil y con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas sin importarle que la lluvia azotara con todo al vehículo.

_Definitivamente es clima puede empeorar en cualquier minuto._

Fin Cap. 3

* * *

Sólo me queda decir algo con este capítulo.

¡Como adoro los días de lluvia!.

Realmente creo que ustedes también. ¡Son lo mejor!. xD

Pero fuera de broma, me he divertido con la ultima escena. Me ha salido bastante Hot. xD, Y estoy realmente satisfecha con eso. Era mi objetivo a pesar de que nunca lo pensé cuando empecé a escribir el capítulo. Ha sido un bonus que he disfrutado un montón. Realmente espero que Uds. También.

¡Muuchas gracias por leer!. Lo agradezco!

Review´s~!

Atte. –Ryu-


	4. Chapter 4

Holaass! Uh, como siempre, subiendo tarde xD. He tenido un montón de problemas y me he tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones (y de que?...) la cosa es que… no había tenido cabeza para Fics. He estado estresada xD. Lo bueno, es que como mencione en mi perfil (si alguien se pasó por ahí y así saber que no fue un desgaste de tiempo hacer eso…) Vuelvo con las pilas recargadas!...o eso quería xD, en fin. Vuelvo bien.

Otra cosa. Como me he demorado mucho, actualizaré todos mis Fics de una buena vez. Ya tengo Casa de té que subiré mañana porque ahora no me queda más tiempo, y seguramente tendré listo Apuesta Fortuita entre mañana o sino, el lunes o martes, a más tardar. Y si o si trabajaré con mi proyecto a hacer un Sasuhina, por una amiga xDDD.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia! n_n

Erh… ¿Vuelva pronto?

* * *

Cap. 4

— ¡Bueno!. ¡Nos vemos, Ichigo-kun!.—Y la cara resplandeciente, algo roja y un poco húmeda de Orihime desapareció cruelmente ante sus ojos de un rápido movimiento.

El portazo realmente le dolió.

Y eso que ni siquiera le toco un pelo. Aun con la lluvia fuerte y fría a sólo unos pasos de ahí, se quedo un rato más, esperando.

Esperando a que tal vez Orihime le abriera la puerta y se sintiera un poco mal al dejarlo fuera con semejante tormenta que golpeaba a toda Karakura y que parecía no darle tregua.

Pero que podía hacer. Ahora al parecer se había convertido en alguna especie de pervertido-casado o algo. Ya que recientemente había tenido una sesión completa de "Clima" tan ardiente que juraba que podría romper la puerta de una patada para ver si a Orihime todavía tenía rastros de la emoción en su cuerpo perfectamente curvilíneo. Hermoso y deseado cuerpo que hace pocos momentos atrás se refregaba contra el suyo de una manera simplemente exquisita.

"_Déjate de pensar estupideces, maldito imbécil"._

A bendita hora que las hormonas hacían acto de aparición en su vida.

Levantó una mano y la apoyó en su cuello. Lo acarició y masajeó aun pensando la remota posibilidad que tenía si esperaba un poco más parado ahí para poder besar los castos labios de Orihime una vez más y entrar en calor con la jodida lluvia y su jodido frío.

O tal vez le daría hipotermia.

Optó por la segunda hipótesis y dándose media vuelta, emprendió camino hacia su auto con algunas de las frazadas que amablemente Orihime había entregado para que no se mojara y para arroparse ya que al igual que él, sabía que no volvería a casa al menos por esa noche, en la cual, su racionalidad se había ido a la mierda y no tenía intenciones de volver de momento.

Y mientras abría la puerta y metía en el asiento del piloto, sucedió.

"_¡¿P-P-Pero que mierda he hecho?"._

Y no es que le sorprendiera mucho que la culpabilidad le asestara un golpe aun más fuerte que el de Orihime cuando se separaron –que no diría que le había gustado-. Ya que en algún recóndito momento de su efusiva emoción, recordó casi vagamente la imagen de Rukia.

Y que estaba casado.

Y que estaba pronto a formar una familia.

Y que– ¡Mierda!.

¡¿Pero cómo rayos se le había ocurrido hacer semejante barbaridad?. ¡Él era un hombre casado!.

_¡Casado maldita sea!._

Y aun así, definitivamente era algo que no haría. Nunca. Mucho menos con Orihime.

Y no era porque Orihime había vuelto con un cuerpo divino y con todo lo necesario para que un hombre se le elevara con demasiada facilidad la temperatura. NO. O bueno, por parte.

Era el simple hecho de ser él.

Ichigo Kurosaki nunca podría haber hecho tal descaro en ese auto, justo al lado de la silla en donde estaba sentado, en el copiloto. Porque definitivamente él no era así.

Ichigo Kurosaki era un estresado medico, casado y con una vida normal. Donde tenía una normal casa y aparentemente un normal matrimonio. Lo único anormal era su familia la cual no tenía mucho contacto por problemas que inmiscuían a Rukia y su padre, pero dudaba mucho que eso pudiera afectar en su comportamiento de hoy.

¿Y ahora se las daba de andar poniendo cuernos?.

En alguna manera Rukia si que tenía cuernos pero era simplemente porque era un diablillo y le gustaba joderle el animo. Totalmente diferente a _ese_ tipo de cuernos que sabía de antemano, vería a la mañana siguiente si es que encontraba que era suficiente un día para bajar tremenda tensión que sentía en estos momentos.

¡Y por otro lado, él no era un pervertido!.

Ichigo Kurosaki no tuvo la necesidad de andar levantando faldas para ver la ropa interior de las chicas cuando era joven, en la preparatoria. Ya que eso era absurdo y realmente tonto. Tampoco es que tuviera problemas con "_ESO_" ya que, a pesar de que Rukia y él tenían una relación bastante extraña de marido a mujer, claramente tenían noches especiales en donde… eran buenas noches.

Se detuvo al imaginarse teniendo, como lo decía él, "ESO" con Orihime.

Los gemidos le llegaban como cantos angelicales.

"_¡Al punto, Ichigo, al punto!"._

En fin. El no necesitaba de ayuda externa para estos casos. Era una persona saludable y sin trastornos emocionales los cuales podrían causar este tipo de conducta en él. Era normal, fuerte, y con carácter responsable. En definitiva, un buen hombre.

Entonces no había pretexto alguno para pensar que lo que fuese que había pasado en ese auto de tamaño medio lo habría causado alguna anomalía en su personalidad. En todo la verdad.

Ya que él era Ichigo Kurosaki.

"_Bah, te regodeas en lo mismo, idiota. Lo has hecho y punto. Te has convertido en un maldito pervertido."_

Y tenía razón.

Aunque tratara de buscar alguna causa a su comportamiento, seguía siendo un hecho inevitable. Prácticamente había acosado sexualmente a Orihime Inoue.

Dejó caer la cabeza en el cabezal del asiento y puso la toalla en su cara, como si con eso, pudiera impedir el sentimiento de culpa que martilleaba su alma por completo. Soltó el suspiro que había estado conteniendo desde que Orihime lo había echado de la casa de manera sutil. Se tapó el cuerpo con la manta.

Definitivamente tendría que buscar la manera de que todo esto se olvidara. Daba por sentado que Orihime no le diría nada a Rukia, pero eso no quitaba la gravedad del asunto. Esto no volvería a repetirse nunca y si salía la oportunidad, se aseguraría de que no pasara a más que de lo que había pasado ésta noche. ¡Y mucho menos!.

Bufó de manera molesta y prendiendo el motor del auto, partió a algún lugar que no fuera ni cercano a su casa, donde estaría Rukia, ni tampoco cercano de Orihime, que estaba seguro, no lograría dormir nunca a sabiendas de lo pasado.

"_Esto sólo se olvidara con tiempo."_

* * *

— ¡¿Qué te hizo qué?.—

Orihime bajó la mirada totalmente apenada. Sentía como le ardían las puntas de las orejas y sabía que su cara estaba aun peor que el rojizo de un tomate. Mordió sus labios y se removió incomoda en el duro asiento de la cafetería que más cercana encontró ya sin poder aguantarse.

No le quería decir a nadie. Sabía que no tendría cara para mirar a quien contara su secreto. E incluso prometió a si misma que callaría incluso si de eso dependiera su muerte.

¡Pero es que se tenía que morder la lengua para no contar lo sucedido a Tatsuki!.

Además la conocía muy bien. Y ya llevaba días preguntando sobre su nervioso comportamiento cuando había ido expresamente a contarle a su casa, su ahora, más oscuro secreto, pero que no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Ya no podía callar algo tan grande. Y mucho menos a Tatsuki.

_Debía contarle todo_.

Y el resultado era una compulsiva amiga que ya iba por la quinta taza de café con altas dosis de endulzante y que todavía preguntaba _"¡¿Qué te hizo qué?" _de manera reiterada y ansiosa, casi gritando a los cuatro vientos para que la gente pusiera especial atención a ellas en la apartada cafetería del centro de Karakura.

El sonido de la cuchara golpeando la taza al girar para deshacer el azúcar en el café la hizo ponerse aun más nerviosa y sabía que si seguía así, rompería la taza en cualquier momento. Sin mirarla estaba segura que tenía la expresión más excitada que podría imaginarse. Y para comprobarlo levantó la vista.

Definitivamente no se equivocaba.

—T-T-Tatsuki-chan, po-por favor, baja la voz.—El susurro de su tono disminuía con cada elevo de su vergüenza que se acrecentaba sin miramientos. Se agachó levemente encima de la mesa que las separaba para tratar de pasar desapercibida. — Podrían e-escucharte.— Aunque había pasado una semana, recordaba todo tan claramente como si se tratara de una película rodando en su mente. No podía siquiera mostrar un poco menos de vergüenza a pesar del tiempo. Era demasiado para ella.

Tatsuki enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Te preocupas más por lo que la gente escuche o por el hecho de tener a Ichigo todo ardiente detrás de ti?. Déjame decirte que tienes graves problemas si sigues con ese pensamiento.—

— ¡Ta-Ta-Tatsuki-chan!. — Y tuvo que cerrarle la boca antes de que dijera otro disparate que le haría perder el conocimiento ahí mismo. Ya no podía con el acelerado corazón que le palpitaba de manera casi inexplicable para que Tatsuki lograra darle un ataque y matarla.

Sintió la risa burlona de Tatsuki.

— Has conseguido algo por lo que hace ocho años atrás hubieras matado. ¿No te parece genial tener a Ichigo entre la espada y la pared?.—Orihime la miró a tientas sintiéndose levemente mareada. Bajó la vista a su regazo y miró sus manos fregándose contra si.

Tatsuki tenía razón.

Antes, cuando estaba enamorada de Ichigo, si hubiera pasado algo así entre los dos, hubiera saltado en un pie por lo menos una semana entera. El sentirse deseada de esa manera y causar tales efectos en un chico como Ichigo, que antes, apenas la miraba para verificar que era ella y no una desconocida, era un gran avance en la relación.

"_Y el beso."_

Definitivamente había sentido en cada fibra de su cuerpo el deseo ferviente de Ichigo por ella. Había sentido su locura y también su frustración al ver que no había conseguido lo que quería cuando le había pedido amablemente que lo mejor era que se fuera de su casa. Y aunque no le había dicho a Tatsuki, también le había escuchado detrás de su puerta por bastante tiempo esperando a que ella abriera. Y estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo, no porque quería terminar con lo otro. Sino porque le daba pena dejar a Ichigo afuera con la lluvia.

Además de todo, tampoco le había contado que podría trabajar de enfermera en el hospital donde se encontraba Ichigo.

Lo que creaba más encuentros entre ambos.

Suspiró agobiada.

Si hubiera sido antes estaría bastante feliz, pero ahora, esto le parecía un problema enorme.

_Ichigo ya ni siquiera le atraía. Y más encima estaba casado con una de sus mejores amigas._

No le gustaba para nada. Como decía Tatsuki, él estaba entre la espada y la pared pero también le había puesto en la misma situación.

— Yo lo encuentro bastante… divertido. Se ha dado vuelta la tortilla. Ahora es él quien quiere estar contigo. Podrías sacar provecho y vengarte. —

_Si... Se sentía un poco bien que Ichigo se mostrara vulnerable a ella de esa manera._

— Tatsuki-chan, a mi no me lo parece. Ya te dije que fue algo espontaneo. Estoy segura que él se encuentra muy arrepentido. Ama mucho a Rukia.—Sonrió con fingida alegría a lo cual Tatsuki arrugó la nariz, no muy convencida. En ningún momento del pequeño accidente en el auto sintió el arrepentimiento de Ichigo.

Fue más una liberación de algo contenido por mucho tiempo.

Bajó la mirada nuevamente con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y bebió de su café ya frío ahora con más calma. No podía ser.

"_No… No puede ser que le gustara a Ichigo-kun antes de irme."_

No podía hacerse pensamientos raros.

…Que Ichigo tal vez si gustara de ella antes. Vaya estupidez.

Ya que si fuera así, _ella y él estarían juntos ahora_.

Tatsuki la miró de reojo al ver que Orihime mostraba una cara un poco amarga y suspiró mientras de su bolso sacaba el dinero para pagar lo que habían bebido absorta en sus pensamientos. Como decía Orihime, no le gustaba Ichigo más. Entonces todo esto se le hacia un verdadero problema. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba siendo algo injusta con Orihime diciéndole que tal vez podría jugar con Ichigo. Ya le había dañado mucho que Ichigo no correspondiera sus sentimientos, y a diferencia de ahora, que él jugara con ella sin darse cuenta. Ella sabía perfectamente de ese tipo de dolor al verla sufrir. Y pedirle a alguien como Orihime hacer algo así… definitivamente era muy torpe de su parte como su amiga que era.

— Orihime.—

— ¿Mm?.—

— Por favor, no te preocupes tanto. Tal vez tengas razón e Ichigo sólo lo hizo porque es un idiota y no porque en verdad le gustas o algo parecido.—Orihime parpadeó confusa para después sonreír.

— ¡Claro!. ¡Además Ichigo-kun está muy enamorado de Rukia-chan y son muy felices juntos!. Los hubieras visto, Tatsuki-chan. Se respira el amor en su casa.—Tatsuki dió una media sonrisa, derrotada.

Todavía no se acostumbraba al hecho que Orihime hablara tan feliz de ellos como una pareja siendo que antes el sólo verlos hablar le causaba un dolor inmenso. Pero eso era cuando estaba enamorada.

Dejó el dinero en la mesa y juntas comenzaron a caminar por el centro de Karakura aun con Orihime parloteando de Rukia e Ichigo y lo bien que se veían juntos.

* * *

— Ichigo.—

Casi se golpeó en el techo con el sobresalto y miró con ojos prácticamente saliendo de sus orbitas a Rukia quien estaba cruzada de brazos en una esquina de la habitación, en su cuarto. Hace una semana que no dormía nada por la escena que se había provocado por el cambio de "Clima" y por ello buscaba cada segundo para descansar al menos un poco y sentirse menos estresado. Gracias a todo lo anterior, respondía con los mismos sobresaltos al escuchar la voz de Rukia y a pesar de negarlo, sabía que ella comenzaba a sospechar. Bueno, de todas formas, era bastante sospechoso el que se pusiera tan nervioso y dar esos espasmos tan fuertes cuando ella le llamaba la atención.

Pero que poco discreto era.

_Demonios._

— ¿Qué?.—Preguntó pasando por alto su notoria reacción y tratando de calmar su respiración a una más apacible y relajada, levantó la mirada hacia ella.

Rukia lo miró recelosa.

No le creía nada. Pero literalmente nada.

Supo por las noticias que en realidad si hubo un apagón y que gracias a la tormenta, las calles estaban completamente inundadas, muchas resbalosas y con la posibilidad de que hubiera colisiones entre automóviles si no se andaba con cuidado y la visión se había vuelto lo suficientemente dificultosa para aun empeorar más la situación. Bien. Le creía al menos eso, su pretexto para no llegar a la casa esa noche.

Pero lo que le quitaba la poca fe que tenía en él, fue que por lo menos, los dos días después tampoco se dignara a aparecer. Estaba bien con lo de la lluvia un día, o a lo mejor dos.

¿Pero tres días seguidos?. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?. ¿Acaso se había venido nadando a la casa para demorarse tanto?.

Primero, no tenía amigos como para darse el lujo de salir una tarde y volver borracho al día siguiente. Ichigo no era así. Por otro lado, no conocía ningún lado a que le gustara para salir de esa manera, ya que siempre se iba directo al trabajo y así mismo, directo a casa. ¿Y engañarla con alguien?, ¿Orihime tal vez? ¿Habría sucedido algo en el trayecto que la iba a dejar?.

Claro que no.

Todavía tenía vivientes las palabras de Orihime en su mente.

"_Orihime definitivamente no permitiría algo así. Mucho menos ahora que hay ciertas circunstancias."_

Pero eso no apaciguaba su temor.

Bufó mientras lo miraba aun sin decir nada y notar el nerviosismo impropio de él.

Y si ya eso era suficiente para saber que le estaba mintiendo, su extraño comportamiento se había vuelto insoportable.

Era tan obvio que ocultaba algo…

¿Creía que podría engañarla tan fácilmente?.

— ¿Y él trabajo?.—Resopló con alivio al ver que la pregunta no le comprometía en nada malo. Gracias a dios, Rukia comenzaba a ser más suave con él aunque sabía que la mentira era demasiado clara. — ¿No piensas ir más? ¿O tienes miedo a que vuelva a llover?.—

Ichigo se le plantó una venita en la sien.

Era verdad, ahora que Rukia sabía que le mentía, la había agarrado aun más fuerte con él. Le molestaba en prácticamente todo lo que hacía, decía y pensaba. Casi no podía respirar por tenerla encima todo el tiempo y definitivamente tenía que apartarse, sino explotaría y tal vez le contaría toda su metedura de pata de la semana pasada.

"_Como si eso fuera a pasar."_

— No te preocupes. Volveré esta misma tarde para dejar de ensuciar tu aire, ¿eh?. Además, no soporto estar más tiempo contigo. No tengo idea de cómo hice para casarme.—Rukia crispó los ojos.

— Por favor, avisa antes de perderte. No quiero salir a buscarte como a un bebé.—Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Rukia al ver como el enojo de Ichigo se hacía visible y emanaba de su cuerpo. Se dió media vuelta para salir de la habitación antes de que la pelea pasara a mayores pero antes, se detuvo al acordarse de algo muy importante. — Ichigo. ¿Qué pasará con Orihime?.—

Ichigo levantó la vista sintiendo que todo el enojo desaparecía con la simple mención de la Pelinaranja. La miró escéptico y dudoso preguntó.

— ¿Por qué?.—

* * *

Abrió los ojos, pero se mantuvo en calma y con la mirada fija en la minifalda blanca que estaba enfrente de él. Trago duro. Ahí, sentado en la silla de su oficina en el hospital de Karakura, con el café ya frío por la demora de beberlo, se sentía tan anonado que ni siquiera mostraba algún signo de vida. Realmente sentía que su vocabulario había muerto cuando bajó la hoja que releía sin mucho interés y una voz temerosa y con un tono que le empezaba a dar dolor de cabeza al escucharlo muy reiteradamente por los últimos días, resonó en la sala llevando su nombre.

Notó que las manos juntas de la chica se frotaban nerviosas, lo que le hizo preguntarse mentalmente que era lo que ella hacía ahí. La respuesta le llegaba tan rápido a la cabeza que se asustaba.

Sólo venía a incordiarlo.

Pero era difícil pensar así, Orihime no podría hacerle daño a nadie. Aunque desde que tenía plena conciencia que gustaba en demasía de ella y de manera bastante mala para su matrimonio, lo creía todo.

Abrió la boca y sólo balbuceos salieron de ella conforme subía la mirada y notaba lo esplendido que le quedaba el traje de enfermera a Orihime. Tan ajustado por al parecer, no quedar su talla en lo que sería el busto, lo cual prácticamente le parecía otra piel encima de la suya. Y lo corta que le quedaba la falda que había admirado a primeras cuando se quedo mudo algunos minutos viendo un poco de las piernas contoneadas y blancas, llegando a parecer cremosas si tenía la oportunidad de degustarlas. Su cabello tomado con algunos pinches débilmente, lo cual lograba que algunos cabellos adornaran su rojiza cara e hicieran conjunto con el pequeño sombrerito tan común en el vestuario de las enfermeras. Claramente todavía conservaba sus orquillas a los lados, que si no recordaba mal, se los había regalado su difunto hermano, lo cual le daba un aire inocentón que resaltaba más con el chaleco holgado que caía fácilmente por su cuerpo, seguramente tratando de ocultar su apretado atuendo.

La combinación era exquisita. No todos los días se podía ver a una chica con un cuerpo tan sexy pero a la vez con pensamientos de un mismísimo ángel.

Un ángel que quería llevarlo al infierno, porque ya sentía el dolor en el corazón de que un pronto infarto llegaría con extrema rapidez si seguía mirándola de esa manera tan descarada.

— I-Ichigo-kun. —

Saltó a su nombre y se levantó con una sonrisa fingida y aun sintiendo caliente el cuerpo. Se quedó parado al lado de ella y torpemente extendió una mano a manera de saludo que escondió rápidamente.

"_Que qué pasaba con Orihime… ¡¿Cómo diablos se me olvidó que tenía una entrevista para trabajar aquí?"._

— Bienvenida. E-Espero que te guste el trabajo. — Orihime lo miró de reojo. —¿Ah?. ¿T-Todavía no vas a hablar con mi padre?. ¿Necesitas algo?.—Ella sonrió.

— No. Gracias Ichigo-kun. Ya me han dado el trabajo, por algo tengo puesto el traje de enfermera. Aunque tu padre no estaba.—Ichigo dió un suspiro para relajarse.

Debía de verse realmente ridículo estando tan notoriamente nervioso. Sentía como le temblaba la mano y dió gracias a dios porque Orihime no le había devuelto el saludo de manos antes de retroceder y darse cuenta que era un verdadero idiota, sino se daría cuenta de inmediato. Su sonrisa se torció levemente, haciendo una mueca algo fea.

—Ah si, ha tenido que salir en la mañana a una junta. Supongo que llegara algo tarde, así que dudo que lo veas por hoy. De todas maneras, ¿Pasa algo?.—

Orihime mordió su labio y miró hacia el lado, desviándola, y sin notar como Ichigo era torturado por sus dientes ante tal acto excitante para él. Se sonrojó levemente y agachó la cabeza.

— Muchas gracias, Ichigo-kun. Estoy feliz de tener trabajo tan pronto. Todo te lo debo a ti.—Ichigo casi emitió el gemido que contenía al ver que Orihime al inclinarse levemente, su falda subía tanto como para adivinar el color de sus bragas. Levantó una mano y la posó en su rostro, ya sudado.

Tenía que cortar ahora la conversación porque sino, ya no sabría si su autocontrol duraría lo suficiente para que no cerrara la puerta de su oficina con llave y tener a Orihime al menos tres horas de toda la mañana para él solo.

— Si, si. Más tarde te iré a ver para saber como te va. Justo ahora tengo algo muy importante que hacer, así que si no tienes nada más que decir…—

Orihime se levantó rápidamente y poniendo su mano firme en su cabeza, como saludado a un teniente, se retiró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ichigo abrió los ojos sólo cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba tras ella y con un suspiro acalorado se dejó caer en su silla de manera extenuante.

— ¿Y ahora que mierda voy a hacer?.—

* * *

Fin del Cap. 4

Bien. Y continuamos con los capítulos largos y ahora, medios calentitos. xDD. Saben, definitivamente pude hacer mi conclusión. Y no es porque antes no pensara en ello pero…

He visto un alza en la gente que lee este Fic. Especialmente el capítulo anterior. Lo que deduce a…

Perverts!. xDDD no se preocupen, estamos en confianza –Ryu sonriendo ya que también es pervert--.

Me alegra. En definitiva porque de alguna manera, pervert o no pervert, hay más gente leyendo el Fic, eso es, en todas formas posible, muy grato para mí. Continúen así. xDD. Me levantan el animo!.

A los reviews anónimos:

**Apauleta-Chan**: (permíteme tomarme la confianza de llamarte así xDD) bueno, aquí está la continuación!. Muchas gracias por la espera y por el review. Te lo agradezco un montón! Como me llegan pocos reviews anónimos, los aprecio mucho u_ú. nos leemos!. Te cuidas y besitos!.

Y era uno xD. Pero bueh, eso da igual! Hay que ser feliz!. Entonces, nos leemos pronto! Besitos y abrazos!. Oh y algo que nunca he hecho porque se me olvida… Gracias por ponerme en sus autores favoritos y alertas ;u; me hace sentirme orgullosa de mi misma!. xDD.

Atte. –Ryu-


	5. Chapter 5

Ah! Lamento mucho la demora! Un mes y….unos 13 o 14 días? Vaya…. Ha sido lo que más me he demorado en actualizar un Fic…. Pero…! De verdad que este mes…específicamente Junio, es mi mes atareado. Al menos tengo un cumpleaños cada 2 días en todo lo que va la totalidad de sus días… eso quiere decir…

Fiestas!. Y por ello no he podido actualizar… (Es que a la autora le gusta la parranda! xDDD) Y no tuve tiempo para nada… así que ahora he escrito este. "cap." ya que a mi parecer no me ha quedado muy bien. (Hey, es difícil escribir mientras toses tus pulmones contra la pantalla… Exacto! Además estoy enferma!) Y por ello tengo una cara y humor de trasero que… es maravilloso!.

En fin, no me queda más que decir que…

Tengo que comprar un desinfectante para la pantalla u_ú.

* * *

Cap. 5

.

.

.

Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo con las manos metidas en el pantalón negro que era levemente cubierto por la bata blanca que mantenía abierta, dándole un aire no desordenado pero tampoco manteniendo la imagen de un verdadero doctor. Su cara parecía inmutada mientras pasaba sin tomar atención a su alrededor y con el ceño fruncido, giró hacía la izquierda, al final del pasillo, deteniéndose de golpe al mirar hacia el frente.

La recepción.

Justo cuando iba a girar para devolverse por todo el camino hasta otro lugar, volvió a mirar de reojo a la chica que estaba sentada detrás del enorme mueble de roble y que estaba atendiendo a la gente. Hinamori definitivamente daba esa imagen perfecta de recepcionista con Momo. Se rascó la nunca aun detenido y sin saber que hacer.

Estaba más que seguro que Hinamori sabría en qué sección del hospital habían puesto a Orihime.

Volvió a fruncir aun más el ceño, sintiéndose incomodo.

No tendría problema en seguir caminando por todos los pasillos en busca de cierta pelinaranja ya que a sus oídos había llegado cierto rumor algo asqueroso de la nueva belleza del hospital. ¿Pero cuánto llevaba así? ¿Una hora?. Y si la encontraba, ¿Qué le diría?.

"_Te he venido a ver porque me han dicho que la chica nueva estaba violable y me he preocupado un poco"._

¡Como le rompería la boca al idiota que había dicho semejante estupidez!. Sabía de antemano que estos tipos de comentarios no se harían esperar, pero tampoco es que quisiera oír estas cosas a cada esquina. Y lo peor, a pesar de que intentaba negarlo, sabía que en cierto modo le parecía algo válido el comentario.

_Es que esa endemoniada falda…_

¡Por eso debía ser rápido y encontrarla!. No permitiría que nadie se le acercara y haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que ningún hombre –a parte de él- osara verle las buenas piernas que tenía. Si incluso él pensaba ese tipo de cosas pecaminosas, era más que claro que lo harían los bastardos de los que se hacían llamar "compañeros de trabajo".

Pero preguntarle a la recepcionista…

Eso era un pase directo a las malas lenguas de las enfermeras. Seguro después de preguntarle ya se habría extendido por toda la estancia que él, Kurosaki Ichigo, había preguntado por una mujer.

Ya que él _nunca_ había pedido información por alguien que trabajara ahí.

Le importaba una reverenda mierda lo que pasara con cualquier persona, y si necesitaba a alguien simplemente dejaba que el aludido llegara a él solo. No tenía tiempo para malgastar buscando a la gente. Y además, eso hacía que su impecable imagen de "Andar a sus aires" se elevara más. Debía infundir respeto. Y con ese pensamiento en mente y decidido a no dejarse vencer por nadie, había llegado a la recepción que, segundos después, comenzaba a hablar con Hinamori.

_¡A la mierda todo!. ¡Necesito saber donde está Inoue!._

— ¡Oh, Kurosaki-san!. ¡Que sorpresa verlo por aquí!.—Ichigo sólo emitió un gruñido de molestia. Hinamori sonrió. — ¿Necesita algo?.—

— Quisiera saber… ¿En qué sección del Hospital está ubicada Inoue Orihime?.—¡Y como había acertado!. Hinamori parecía asombrada e incluso mantenía la boca levemente entreabierta para después bajar la cabeza hasta la pequeña computadora negra y comenzar a teclear rápidamente. Ichigo comenzó a golpear encima del inmueble con los dedos, algo nervioso. Este era un día para recordar…— E-Es una amiga de la infancia y… bueno, me han dicho que debía estar atento a ella, e-entonces—

— No hace falta que digas eso, Kurosaki.— Enarcó una ceja y se giró para ver a Nanao. La chica parecía tener una sonrisa divertida mientras se arreglaba los lentes al lado de Hinamori quien advirtió un atisbo de risa para borrarla de inmediato y seguir tecleando.

_Bien, adiós reputación…_

— _Doctor _Kurosaki. Que no se te olvide.— Nanao frunció el ceño en respuesta y empujando un poco de su asiento a Hinamori, leyó con rapidez en la computadora y lo miró desafiante.

— Bueno, _Doctor_ Kurosaki. La chica con tetas gigantes está en la sección de Neurocirugía. Y no te preocupes, no creo que a nadie le importe que estés preguntando por ella ya que no hay hombre aquí que no haya venido a preguntar. Eso si, ya han venido a reclamar que los baños están _"sucios"_ así que cuando termines de jugar, limpia, ¿De acuerdo?.—

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Y-Yo no—

— ¡Siguiente!.—

Ichigo dio una mirada asesina antes de darse vuelta e irse con el orgullo herido por el pasillo donde un cartel avisaba que por allí se encontraba la sala que estaba buscando. Que magnifica manera de empezar el día. Nuevamente se detuvo y sintiéndose mal comenzó a casi correr por el pasillo.

"_¡Maldición! ¡¿Dijo Neurocirugía? ¡Definitivamente hoy es un día horrible!."_

* * *

—Um…—

A pesar de que había tomado solamente un curso simple de primeros auxilios y pensar que no sería lo suficiente para lograr que le dieran el empleo, había sido contratada de inmediato por lo que supuso que Ichigo había influido para que le dieran el trabajo y por eso estaba muy agradecida. Aunque todavía se preguntaba qué era lo que tanto miraba el señor que la estaba entrevistando ya que pasaba bajando la vista hacia un lugar especifico de su cuerpo, más específicamente, sus pechos y nunca la subía para verle la cara. ¿Habría sido un golpe de suerte?, daba igual, lo bueno era que tenía el trabajo y casi al instante le habían asignado a la sección de Neurocirugía. Y ahora estaba gratamente sorprendida por todos los pequeñitos artefactos que se abrían ante ella en una bandeja de plata bastante limpia.

Arrugó la nariz al sentir el olor de la anestesia por todos lados y con cuidado levantó la mano para poder tomar unas tijeras con una forma que nunca pensó que podrían tener.

— ¡Con cuidado, Hime-Chan!. Son muy delicadas y también peligrosas. ¡Uh!~. ¡Y no podría vivir con el pensamiento de que te has hecho daño por mi descuido!.— Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro alegre de Urahara mientras parecía reprocharla. Orihime asintió tímidamente y el hombre le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

¡Que alegría que el Doctor que le habían asignado para que le ayudara fuera tan amable!. Realmente se había asustado cuando la persona que le dijo el nombre del doctor que le tocaba se había puesto blanca y le había mirado como si fuera a morir pronto. Tuvo una muy mala sensación pero cuando se presentó ante él, Urahara le había recibido cálidamente. Lo único que aun le intrigaba un poco era el hecho de que se veía demasiado desgarbado para ser un doctor y que más encima, trabajara en un área bastante complicada de tratar. Después de todo, Urahara se veía bastante raro con el sombrero verde y el abanico en mano en un lugar tan pulcro y ordenado como lo era la pequeña sala de operaciones.

— ¿Y, Hime-chan?. ¿Qué te trae por acá?. ¿No has dicho que estabas viviendo en EEUU?.—

— Si, pero ya extrañaba a mis amigos y necesitaba dinero. Además de que Ichigo-Kun ha sido muy amable y ha logrado conseguirme un trabajo rápidamente.—

Kisuke parpadeó confundido.

— ¿Ichigo-Kun?. ¿Te refieres a ese chico de pelo naranja que es muy enojón?.—Orihime sonrió y asintió fervientemente. Kisuke la miró de reojo y arrugó el ceño levemente para poner su mano en la barbilla y quedar en pose pensativa.

_Que interesante…_

— ¡Kisuke!.—Orihime se giró al escuchar el grito proveniente de la puerta que se abría en su totalidad y miró atenta a la recién llegada. El aludido hizo un leve mohín y se preparó para lo peor. — ¡¿Y donde están los papeles que mandé a pedir hace tres horas?. ¡¿Por qué demonios estás haciendo el vago y quién diablos es ella?.—

— ¡H-Hai hai~! ¡Yoruichi-san!.—La morena apretó el ceño y caminó rápidamente hasta ganarse a su lado y sin pudor alguno, mandar un golpe que hubiera matado al rubio de no ser esquivado.

— ¡Responde!.—

— ¡Bu-Bueno, yo ya iba para a-allá…Pe-pero…!.—Tragó duro mientras sonreía nervioso y apartó a Orihime de Yoruichi por los hombros.—Orihime-chan y yo e-estábamos… conociéndonos mejor.— Yoruichi abrió los ojos como platos y antes de que pudiera proferir el grito que mantenía guardado, nuevamente la puerta se abrió a la par. — ¡I-Ichigo-kun! ¡Sá-sálvame~!.—

Ichigo lo miró de soslayo para apresuradamente quitarle a Orihime de sus brazos de un fuerte tirón.

— ¡Muérete desgraciado!.—Y con pequeños gritillos por parte de Orihime, salió tan rápido como entró, dejando a Kisuke sudando frío.

_Ah…_

— _¿N-no había mencionado lo b-bien que te ves h-hoy, Yoruichi-san?.—_

.

...

.

— ¡No vuelvas a meterte por allá de nuevo!, ¿Escuchaste?.—Ichigo jadeó cansadamente mientras se estiraba hacia atrás para apoyar la espalda en la muralla, sentado en un pequeño banco junto a Orihime.

Después de haber sacado a la chica del lugar, corrió cuanto pudo para alejarse y llegar a algún lado "normal". ¡Definitivamente tendría que hablar para que Orihime no volviera a pisar el mismo suelo donde se encontrara Urahara Kisuke!. Si la hubiera dejado unos segundos más con él… ¡Seguramente le hubiera lavado el cerebro!. — ¡Está loco! ¡Ni siquiera pienses volver a hablar con él!. ¡Todos los que están en ese sector están locos!.—

Orihime asintió mientras trataba de regular su respiración, sintiéndose levemente temerosa por la exageración de Ichigo. Levantó la vista y sonriendo a medias se inclinó.

— M-Muchas gracias, Ichigo-kun. Ya va la segunda vez que me salvas.—Ichigo frunció el ceño.

— Y espero que sea la última. No quiero estar pendiente tuyo todo el tiempo. Ahora tengo un montón de trabajo que terminar.—

— L-lo lamento.—

Ichigo suspiró y desvió la vista.

"_Como si eso fuera a pasar…"._

Había estado pensando todo el santo día en ella y ahora le recriminaba que era ella quien tenía la culpa…

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan mentiroso?.

— Bien, ahora lo mejor será que te quedes conmigo hasta que te reasignen en un sector más seguro.—Orihime asintió quedamente mientras se levantaba junto a él y comenzaban a caminar por los pasillos en silencio. Minutos más tarde frunció el ceño pensando en lo dicho.

Un sector más seguro.

¿Y donde mierda había algo tan utópico como eso?. Si era verdad lo que había dicho Nanao al principio, muchos de los mandriles que tenía por compañeros de trabajo querrían hacer cualquier tipo de cosas morbosas con Orihime como su ayudante.

_Un lugar seguro…. ¡Mi trasero..!._

Apretó aun más el ceño y dio una mirada rápida a su acompañante.

Y lo peor era que ni siquiera él podría servir como lugar seguro… Si ya moría de rabia al pensar lo que la gente diría y los "inocentes" comentarios que altivamente le llegaban, estaba claro que no dejaría que Orihime fuera asignada a nadie que no pasara por su aprobación, y como iban las cosas, nadie había nacido todavía para tenerla. La única persona que podría aguantar un poco más sería él.

_No._

_No podría._

¿Cómo haría teniéndola en frente a cada maldito instante?. Simplemente se le haría imposible no pensar esas barbaridades que se le ocurrían cuando la mente se le iba hacia un poco de tiempo más atrás y recordaba cierta escena. Y ahora, teniéndola a su merced, siendo tomada cuando él quisiera…

Carraspeó algo sonrojado y aflojó un poco su corbata.

Algo debía ocurrírsele antes de que notaran que ella no estaba trabajando. Seguramente la correrían si se enteraban de que algo así estaba pasando.

— Ichigo-kun….—

— ¿Hm?.—

— ¿Qué haré entonces?.—

Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos sintiendo que comenzaban a palpitarle las sienes del dolor de cabeza que comenzaría en los próximos cinco minutos. No tenía salida.

— ¿…Te gustaría trabajar para m-mi?.—Orihime abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se esbozó de lado a lado en su cara, iluminándola bellamente. Ichigo aguantó la mueca sin suerte alguna.

— ¡Me encantaría!.—

Al menos, algo tenía que aguantar…

_¿No?._

* * *

Rukia suspiró cansada mientras se giraba en la cama y extendía el brazo para ver la hora del despertador que estaba encima del velador. Bostezó con pereza y se estiró en la cama para levantarse.

— ¿No es muy temprano todavía?.—Rukia bufó molesta mientras se de un salto salía de la cama y tomando las sabanas, las tiraba para sacarlas de la cama.

Renji arrugó el ceño y maldijo mientras se giraba para quedar de espaldas hacia el techo y de paso tapar su desnudez.

Otro día más con Renji. Ya comenzaba a hacerse costumbre que él viniera cada vez que Ichigo se quedaba trabajando tan esmeradamente en el hospital, aprovechando la oportunidad para tener una buena sesión de sexo y divertirse juntos.

_Era bastante grato._

¿Cuánto ya habría pasado?. ¿Algunos meses?. Realmente había olvidado el día cuando Renji se había plantado enfrente de su casa gritando a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de ella y que le importaba una mierda que estuviera con Ichigo, su mejor amigo, aun siendo que Ichigo y ella ya llevaban meses de estar juntos y tener pensado casarse a futuro. Incluso en años escolares ya tenía presente esa atracción hacia Renji y él hacia ella.

No tuvo que pensar mucho la respuesta.

Las cosas se dieron y ella simplemente aceptó la situación. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada contra su pequeño secreto y a pesar de que quisiera hacer algo, estaba segura que no tendría el suficiente valor para detener lo que había entre ellos y que había durado tanto. Además de que Renji había prometido no entrometerse en la relación de pareja oficial que llevaba con Ichigo y como el mencionado no sabía nada, ¡Qué mejor!.

Y tampoco es que quisiera dejar a Ichigo. Simplemente sentía que necesitaba de ambos. Los amaba a los dos. Ya el sentimiento de culpa se había ido hace bastante tiempo y ahora disfrutaba la compañía de ambos.

— ¡Ya es casi medio día!. ¡Tienes que ir a trabajar!. Además, no sé si Ichigo llegará temprano hoy.—

Renji tomó un cojín blanco y sentándose de manera brusca, trató de taparse lo que más pudo sin mucho efecto. Sonrió de lado mientras Rukia se giraba y salía de la habitación con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nunca dejaría de amar esas expresiones que a pesar de que ya llevaban un buen tiempo como amantes, surgían de manera fácil y tierna.

— ¡Quiero quedarme un rato más!.—gritó al escucharla bajar por las escaleras y después encerrarse en la cocina para seguramente preparar algo rápido por la hora. Se levantó y entre las sabanas arrugadas y esparcidas por el suelo, encontró algo que ponerse a pesar de que sabía de antemano que poco le durarían las ropas puestas.

— ¿Estás loco?. ¡Ya te dije!, ¡No sé cuando llegará Ichigo y no quiero pensar que pasará si nos descubre!.—

¿Qué acaso nunca aprendería?. Siempre era lo mismo. A Renji parecía gustarle fastidiarla cuando se tocaba el tema. No tenía muy en claro qué era lo que Renji sentía al respecto de la infidelidad de ella siendo que Ichigo era su mejor amigo, pero sabía bastante bien lo mal que lo pasaría si su verdadera pareja se daba cuenta de algo. Aun así a Renji parecía que le importaba muy poco que los encontraran o incluso había llegado a pensar que él mismo se empeñaba para que ello sucediera. Y aunque ya había hablado con él al respecto, simplemente le acallaba con un beso forzado o cambiaba el tema rápidamente.

Arrugó el ceño mientras untaba la mantequilla en el pan recién caliente y se volvía para llenar un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Si Ichigo llegaba a descubrirlos…

_¡Ni siquiera pensarlo!._

Y al parecer tendría que volver a molestar a Renji con el temita para que se largara de una buena vez de la casa, como siempre tenía que hacer. Y justamente cuando se iba a girar para gritarle unas cuantas verdades a Renji, los fornidos brazos de él le aprisionaron contra el mueble de cocina, logrando sentir en plenitud a su amante. Contuvo el gemido y apretó las palmas de las manos contra el mueble, sintiendo un delicioso y conocido escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal.

— ¿Decías?.— La voz ronca y excitada de Renji le llegó a los oídos con extrema facilidad, envolviéndola y provocándole pequeños espasmos de placer.

_Genial._

Se mordió el labio mientras intentaba girar el rostro encendido para aclararle que debía irse. Pero las fuerzas comenzaban a esfumarse de su cuerpo con la fricción que comenzaba a crear Renji entre ambos.

— Maldito…—

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que sus labios fueran devorados salvajemente por los de Renji.

_Al parecer el almuerzo tendrá que esperar..._

_._

.

.

Fin Cap. 5

* * *

Uh! Algo que se me olvidaba…

Cambiaré el rating a M o M+ si hay (es que…se me olvida…xD) porque ya pronto este Fic se viene con mucho lemon, probablemente. (No, perdón, no probablemente, NECESARIAMENTE! xD). Así que para que estén advertidos. Aunque estoy segura que leerán igual… lo pongo únicamente por las reglas xD.

**Apauleta-Chan: **Nuevamente ¡Muchas gracias por el review!. Lamento muchisisisimo la demora, espero que lo disfrutes mucho. Bah bah bah! Formalidades no!. Sólo llámame Ryu que yo con eso quedo feliz. Besitos y abrazos!. Cuídate mucho que pronto nos leemos!.

Besitos y abrazos a todos!. Cuídense mucho!.

Reviews~!

Atte. –Ryu-


End file.
